


It Was Only a Kiss

by Impala_Chick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Infidelity, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: When it turns out Tony is alive after falling from the sky, Steve acts impulsively.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness





	It Was Only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peace and I are twain for aye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715269) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda) in the [2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



> A remix of fluffypanda's fic for Cap_IM Remix Madness 2021. I always loved this canon divergent concept, so here's my take on the same scenario with Steve's PoV!

Steve’s knees hit the pavement without even thinking. He reaches out to Tony’s prone form just as Thor rips off Tony’s faceplate. He leans down, but he can’t feel any breath escaping Tony’s lips. Steve’s heart sinks. 

Tony had sacrificed everything to save them all, and all Steve did was stand by and watch him to do it alone. They lost him, and it was because Steve wasn’t smart enough to come up with a better plan. 

He feels sick to his stomach. He can barely breath, and his hands start to shake.

And then Hulk roars, and Tony startles awake with a sharp inhale.

Steve looks back at Tony with eyes wide. Steve’s heart is pounding in his chest, but the only thing he can hear is Tony’s breathing. The relief that floods Steve’s body feels as good as morphine. 

“What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me,” Tony jokes, his voice a little shaky. 

Steve’s brain is on auto-pilot. His entire world view narrows in on Tony’s face. He’s okay, but he almost _wasn’t_ , and a sense of absolute urgency grips him. He has to _touch_ , to assure himself that this is all real.

He leans down, his hand still on Tony’s arc reactor, and presses his lips to Tony’s. He feels Tony make a soft sound of surprise, and then he parts his lips to kiss Steve back. The movement kicks Steve’s brain back into gear.

He’s kissing _Tony Stark_ , his gorgeous and absolutely infuriating teammate.

Who happens to have a girlfriend. 

Steve reels back, an apology already bursting out of his chest. 

“Sorry, it’s just - uh. We won.” Steve bites his lip, embarrassed.

Tony shakes his head a little, looking a little dazed. “Yeah. I guess we did. Lots of adrenaline and stuff.”

“Uh huh, yep.” Steve nods and takes the out Tony is offering. He sees it for what it is, a way to smooth over any impending argument before they’d even had a chance to become friends.

Steve sits back on his ass on the debris-strewn street, and looks around at the crumbling skyscrapers casting shadows over them. The priority right now should be setting New York to rights.

Except, it's difficult for Steve to focus on anything. He's still dwelling on how good it felt for Tony to kiss him back.

Tony speaks again. “Okay, let’s just take a day. We are not coming in tomorrow. You guys ever tried Shawarma? There’s a place about two blocks from here. We should try it.”

Steve laughs. The sound bubbles up from his chest of its own volition as his body releases the tension he’d been carrying since the battle had begun. Steve starts laughing so hard his body shakes from it. Steve’s limbs all feel loose, like he’s floating in a pool.

Thor looks up at the tower and says, “We’re not finished yet.” 

Steve sobers up immediately. He had totally forgotten about Loki. They’ve got one loose end to tie up, literally. He would feel guilty about dropping the ball as the leader of the group yet again, but he can’t bring himself to dwell on that. Not when his lips still feel wet from Tony’s mouth.

He wipes his lips with the back of his hand and starts to get up.

Tony reaches out his left hand towards Steve, and Steve hesitates. He doesn’t know what’s allowed, not after he took the liberty of crossing a huge boundary without permission. But Tony shakes his hand expectantly, and Steve relents. He scoots forward to grab Tony’s metal-clad hand, and then pulls them both up to a standing position.

Steve feels exhausted. His legs shake a little as he stands, and tries to pull away from Tony just so he can get a grip on himself. Tony pulls him closer, until they’re chest to chest. Steve’s hand is caught between their bodies, and he looks up at the sky just to avoid Tony’s gaze.

“Cap,” Tony chides softly. His voice is still shakey, like he’s catching his breath.

Steve looks down, his gaze meeting Tony’s. 

“We’re going to talk about this,” Tony says sternly. “Like, not necessarily in a bad way. That sounded ominous. I’m just saying, this isn’t… don’t look like a kicked puppy about it.” 

Steve gulps, and tries to read Tony’s face. It’s hard to tell what Tony’s trying to say. But he didn't sound angry, not like Steve was expecting. The corner of Tony's mouth is curved up in a close-lipped smile, and Steve takes a deep breath.

One thing at a time.

“Okay,” Steve answers. “Right now, we have a god to detain.”

“Yes,” Tony agrees easily. Tony finally lets him go, and Steve takes a step back. Tony stares at Steve for a moment longer, considering him. Steve shivers from the intensity of that look, but he can withstand the scrutiny. It's not the first time Tony has tried to assess him like that.

He hopes he measures up this time.


End file.
